Toi
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise que j'ai beaucoup aimé, venez voir!


Hello every body !

Oui oui stop avec l'anglais, mais si j'ai commencé ainsi c'est pour vous annoncer que cet one shot qui suit et que j'ai vraiment adoré n'est pas de moi, en fait je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice, celle qui a fait tout le boulot c'est elle : Rejected-frogotten love

Mais j'ai quand même bossé la traduction hein ! En plus c'est la première fois que je publies un texte traduis j'espère que je serais à la hauteur… U_U

Bref ! Ce one shot est donc le PREMIER one shot français dans la catégorie Psychic Detective Yakumo ! Oui vous avez bien lus le premier… Donc il ne vous reste plus qu'a vous remuez et à en faire pleins d'autres mouhahaha !

* * *

><p>N'avait il pas remarqué ?<p>

Elle était là.

_Toujours là._

Elle s'efforçait de lui venir en aide, d'être utile, d'être un fardeau moins lourd pour lui… Mais les commentaires sarcastique, méchants,continuaient.

Elle pouvait entendre les occasionnels soupirs et bruissements derrière elle, mais elle regardait la porte, presque avec envie quand soudain, une brusque prise de conscience la fit sortir de sa poche un petit miroir compact.

Elle avait comprit ,et accepté, le fait que tout cela faisait parti de lui, d'ailleurs, il ne serait pas lui sans tout cela.

Pourtant, autant accoutumé qu'elle soit à ses remarques, elles faisaient toujours mal.

Souriant amèrement à son reflet, elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui menacé de couler, puis, se grondant intérieurement d'être si vulnérable, elle referma son miroir dans un bruit sec.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il, affalé sur le canapé de son habituelle voix désinvolte.

Elle se contenta de répondre légèrement sans se retourner, « Non, tout va bien ! »

Elle regardait la porte en silence, prenant de longues inspirations pour se calmer.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Il l'interrogeait de nouveau, plutôt paresseusement, alors qu'elle entendit un doux bruissement indiquant qu'il avait du se déplacer sur le coter de manière à être mieux installer.

Elle sourit tristement face à ses tentatives pour faire la conversation -ce qui était assez inhabituel-et soupira avant de finalement jeter un doux « Non… Personne… » par dessus son épaule.

Mais si, elle le sentait au fond, qu'elle attendait quelqu'un.

Elle n'était juste pas encore sure de qui il s'agissait.

Ou peut être qu'elle le savait et qu'elle préférait ne pas y penser…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il y eu un nouveau bruissement.

-Tu es bavarde aujourd'hui. Affirma t'il finalement d'un ton catégorique.

Elle roula les yeux avant de tourner les talons pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

-Même chose pour toi. Répondit elle d'une voix forcé tout en tentant de lui lancer son habituel regard boudeur.

Cependant, quelque chose dans son expression ennuyé lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi, ses yeux posés sur elle l'analysaient de son habituel regard froid.

Il était à présent assit et s'étirait. Ses cheveux était –si toute fois s'était possible- encore plus en bataille, et ses yeux lourd et fatigués semblaient rétréci.

Se secouant mentalement, elle traversa la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise, uniquement séparé du canapé par une simple table en bois.

-Tu devrais sortir plus souvent. Lui reprocha t'elle légèrement alors que son regard s'arrêtait sur son teint pale.

-Trop occupé. Répondit il avec désinvolture tout en baillant.

Mais, bien que les mots et les arguments lui étaient familiers, son esprit semblait lui faire défaut. Il n'y avait pas le besoin brûlant de répondre ou de se plaindre à propos de lui. Elle se sentait juste… Vide.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens brièvement et il lui lança un regard calculateur, un sourcil levé avant de lâcher un long soupir exaspérer.

Légèrement énervé, elle détourna le regard lâchant à son tour un petit soupir qui lui était propre tout en nichant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec le fait de le regarder dans les yeux – en fait elle aimait plutôt ça- Mais, à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient elle ne pouvait plus sentir le sentiment de vulnérabilité ou de tiraillement qu'elle éprouvait – seulement ressentir l'envie de balayer sa frange de son visage ou d'ajuster sa chemise.

-Y a t'il une raison pour laquelle tu es ici ? Interrogea t'il d'un ton las, la regardant attentivement, le visage indifférent et la voix calme tentant de masquer le sentiment inconfortable qu'il ressentait également.

C'était une bonne question. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, regardant le mur, pâle et inintéressant, de la salle, hésitante face à son dilemme intérieur avant de répondre très honnêtement.

-Je ne suis pas sure.

Un grand silence suivit, épais, inconfortable et tendu tel un mur les obstruant l'un de l'autre.

Elle aspirait tant à grimper à l'échelle de ce mur.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle la suppliait de le rejoindre, de tomber dans ses bras forts, de se blottir contre son corps chaud et endormi et de juste… Se laisser aller.

Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser aller. Elle devait séparer les envies et les fantasmes stupides de la réalité.

Ces envies n'étaient rien. Elles n'étaient rien de plus que des rêveries pour passer les jours mornes, pour peindre un monde où elle se sentait en sécurité, où elle appartenait.

Pourtant, ses doigts cherchaient encore les siens, ses lèvres voulaient les siennes, son corps implorait son étreinte, tout cela dans un silence harmonieux alors qu'elle restait assise tirant tranquillement sur une corde lâche de son chandail.

Il cligna des yeux endormis d'une manière quelque peu perplexe alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux errer sur lui. Puis, il demanda directement –comme à son habitude-.

-Que trouves tu de si fascinant ?

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de réfléchir d'avantage à ce qu'elle allait dire et de la refermer rapidement.

Il leva à nouveau un sourcil, ses yeux terriblement hypnotique jurant de curiosité, lui provoquant un affolement au niveau de son cœur.

_Toi. Toi. Toi._

Il s'était à présent penché en avant, comme si il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, son souffle effleurait à peine ses joues rouge, ses doigts à moins de quelques centimètres des siens, sa chaleur elle, semblait rayonner hors de lui.

Il exhala une fois de plus un long soupir exaspéré alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux ennuyés comme si il regardait en elle, cherchant ses yeux dans son cœur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Sa main se dirigea vers lui, la paume vers le haut les doigts écarté et les yeux écarquillés dans une pathétique demande gestuelle.

Ecoutes moi

Sa voix sorti douce presque faible mais emplie d'une confiance en soie qu'elle ne pensait même pas posséder.

Je suis juste là

-Toi.

Sa bouche se tordit en un léger sourire, un cadeau gratifiant de chaleur après une longue période dans le froid. Une lueur et la promesse de la lumière du soleil entre les nuages.

Espérance

Sa main rencontra la sienne dans un doux signe d'acceptation, leurs doigts se serrèrent et s'entrelacèrent dans un accord tacite alors que leurs yeux restaient sellés l'un dans l'autre dans une reconnaissance affectueuse.

_Juste là._

Il soupira peut après, son sourire se transformant en son habituel petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il répondait à sa déclaration tacite.

-Je sais que tu es là.

* * *

><p>Et voilà mon dur labeur est fini ! Je ne garantis pas que la traduction soit 100% correcte mais en tout cas j'ai fais de mon mieux !<p>

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Moi j'ai particulièrement aimé le moment où Haruka dit « Toi » c'est tellement beau et la fin est trop mignonne ! Enfin bref calmons nous !

Je vous laisse cliquer sur **review** car bien sur vous n'allez pas oser vous enfuir sans me laisser un petit commentaire alors que j'ai fait de l'anglais pendant les vacances n'est ce pas ? *o*


End file.
